


messy

by chuafterdark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Pegging, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing: quentin beck x readerSummary: you’re an avengers-level threat and he’s never wanted it moreWarnings: slight bdsm, ring gag, pegging, praise kink, oral, anal fingering, comeplay





	messy

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: me: i’m not gonna get carried away,,, also me: oops

****For once in Quentin’s life, he had nothing to say. Not a single teasing remark or insult danced on his lips…but that could’ve been due to the ring gag you fastened on him before you started.

All you needed to do to get him where you wanted him was wrapping your lips around his cock, cleaning off all the precum leaking from the tip before bottoming out in a quick movement. And while you didn’t expect his hips to reflexively jerk forward to make you choke on him, it was the perfect distraction to slide in a single lubed up finger between his cheeks.

A moan slipped past his lips and you took it as further encouragement - sucking his cock like your life depended on it, your free hand palming his balls so he was so focused on the pleasure given by your mouth, you could continue to finger his ass until you found the sweet spot you were looking for.

Quentin barely lasted a few strokes of his prostate before he erupted in your mouth, the remaining thick white streaks falling to his stomach when you finally swallowed the load in your mouth and pulled away.

_“Oh, Quentin, look at the mess you’ve made.”_

You couldn’t help but grin as you wiped the last trails of cum from your mouth and took in the sight before you - a disheveled Quentin Beck, all red in the face and drooling all over himself with his mouth and cock, all topped off with perky nipples and his heaving chest trying to get himself together.

But you don’t think he hates it.

It might just be the exact opposite - even though he’s trying to catch his breath and trying to make sense of what had just happened, Quentin relaxes and leans against the headboard, needy eyes that just _screamed _that he was waiting for your next move.

His cock twitched in anticipation when he watched you get up and prepare for the next part of your night, groaning when you returned to the bed with a strap on similar to his own size secured to your hips, the excess lube dripping from it as you stroked it slowly, before him.

And even though he liked it hard and rough, you wanted his first time to start off slow, letting him adjust to the toy inch by inch, alternating between soft kisses against his neck and whispering praises into his ear until his breathing steadied and he was completely filled.

You wanted to give him another minute to adjust, but when his brow furrowed and he started rolling his hips impatiently, eager for more friction - who are you to deny a slut so needy?

_“You asked for it, Quentin.”_

He tries to roll his eyes when you start pistoning into him, one hand on his waist and the other stroking his cock to the same rough pace, and all he can do is tremble against you, obscene noises against the gag as his drool and hot tongue hit your jawline. 

There’s no point trying to silence him, even with the gag on Quentin’s moaning loud enough for half the city to hear. 

_God, he wants to hate it. But each stroke hits his bundle of nerves and you don’t relent on either of his sensitive spots. _

Small tears pool in his eyes as he shudders and cums with another thrust, this time coating your hand and his chest with his cum. 

“Enjoying yourself, Q?” He attempted to nod, and you couldn’t help but grin as your thumb circled his head, playing with the cum that continued to leak from him, finally slowing your pace for him. “I think everyone must’ve gotten themselves off to your moaning, I’ve never heard the Compound this quiet before_ \- shame they couldn’t watch.”_


End file.
